


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（三十二）

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun
Relationships: allsoo
Kudos: 3





	[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（三十二）

背对休息室的门站在沙发前，解着袖扣，听到门被反锁的声响都暻秀回过头，视线撞上了醉熏的下垂眼，边伯贤靠门而立定定望着他。  
“伯贤？”对他的话没反应，边伯贤只一动不动看他，都暻秀转过身问他怎么了。  
“…你真的那样想么？”  
“什么？”  
“你真的想我和允智在一起？”  
“……为什么这样问。”都暻秀表情不自然回问道。  
蹙眉烦躁地半扯开领带，边伯贤走到都暻秀面前，身上散发的Terre D'Hermes混着酒气，面无表情，双眼因为酒精泛红，有些吓人。都暻秀眼睛不安地晃动。  
“你以为我不知道？我最常去的地方总能恰巧遇到她，你约我出去允智每次都在场，中途有事先走不过是为了创造我和她独处的机会。这么明显，难道我看不出来么？”  
“……”  
“告诉我，你想要我和允智交往吗。”  
“……允智很好，而且她喜欢你。”  
自己喜欢很久的人极力撮合他和别人交往，边伯贤此时不知自己是何种心情。他气都暻秀不问他意愿就自作主张帮朴允智的行为，又恼这说到底是因为自己胆怯一直没有对都暻秀坦白才会产生的局面。他还愤慨这社会对他太严苛太冷酷，爱情本来没有性别之分，是人类定下的所谓社会规则不容忍他的喜欢，有一秒他对世界感到无比愤懑但下一秒他又不知自己气什么，最后他突然想，现在就此把所有事情说清楚又如何？他以前想，先等等先等等，等到合适的机会再告诉暻秀，可等待有用么？等到什么时候是尽头？何时才是合适的机会？现在都暻秀都要撮合他和别人交往了，还要等什么？等到都暻秀撮合他和别人结婚的那一天吗？  
“可是怎么办，我喜欢的人是都暻秀。”  
都暻秀微怔，沉默了会儿说:“伯贤，你喝醉了。”  
“我没醉。”  
就是今晚。深呼吸，边伯贤下定决心握住都暻秀双手，第一次不加掩饰地注视他。  
“……暻秀，我喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你。这是告白。我对你是男女之间的喜欢，明白吗？”  
都暻秀无言看他片刻，抽出手，“你真的喝醉了。”他表面平静，内心紧张祈祷能蒙混过关。  
“我是喝了酒但我没醉，暻秀我说的…”  
都暻秀打断边伯贤，“你早回去吧，回去休息。”  
双手放到都暻秀肩上，边伯贤目光追着都暻秀的眼睛，“我真的没醉。现在我的意识非常清醒。”  
但无论边伯贤如何强调自己意识清醒，都暻秀的回答只有一句，你醉了。  
早已成形却一直不敢正视的那个想法闪过，边伯贤停止解释转而去观察都暻秀的表情，都暻秀很冷静，一点惊讶也没有。  
“你知道…我喜欢你？”  
“……”  
“是吗？”  
“……”  
“回答我啊暻秀，是吗？”  
见边伯贤坚持，都暻秀想没办法继续假装不知道，咬了咬牙，如实回答，“……是。”  
“……什么时候知道的？”  
“电影试映会那晚。”  
“……那天晚上，你没睡着。”  
“是。”  
今晚惊讶的人不是都暻秀，而是边伯贤了，他没想到都暻秀掩饰地如此好。明明早就知道自己喜欢他，却可以一直像什么也不知道和他照常相处。  
边伯贤忽然想起，“那晚我们去酒吧，我说喜欢你，你知道我是在告白吗。”  
“嗯。”  
“那为什么假装……”  
那些心中疑点逐渐清晰，边伯贤恍然大悟。  
“一边假装不知道我喜欢你，一边想办法让我和允智接触，希望我们交往，如果我的喜欢转移到别人身上，你就可以不用担心哪一天不得不正面回应我，是不是。”  
“……是。”  
“你就可以当做一辈子不知道边伯贤喜欢你……对吗。”  
“……”  
“可我不想隐瞒！不想让它变成一个永远只有边伯贤知道的秘密，即使我明白这难以启齿，需要很大的勇气，冒着你厌恶我，唾弃我的危险，我也要说的，死之前一定，一定要说的……你知道，”边伯贤喉咙紧到难以发声，缓了片刻才能继续，但嗓音已经像高烧般沙哑，“我有多想让你知道么…”  
视线落到脚下的地面，都暻秀沉默无言。  
“我真像傻瓜，不是，我就是傻瓜，十足的傻瓜…”边伯贤自以为瞒得很好，但其实他才是被彻底瞒过的那一个。  
可笑至极。在边伯贤扬嘴角，胸膛涌出无声的笑中，都暻秀攥了攥手指，有万箭穿心。  
“暻秀…你骗我…”自嘲地笑，挫败垂下头，睫毛遮住双目眼泪就这样滑到了边伯贤脸上。更低地沉下头，都暻秀蹙紧眉无言以对。既然知道这份喜欢的痛苦，就不该再做加害者，可他还是做了。仅仅是假装没听到那晚的表白，算不上欺骗。可之后一面无视边伯贤的真心，对告白故作不懂，一面暗自将他不断向外推，推给别人，这实在是一种自私的欺骗，只想着自己能逃避这份感情，却不考虑这样做又会增添多少困惑和折磨。  
此刻每分每秒都万分煎熬。边伯贤的哭泣没有一点声音，但他无法抑制的颤抖通过肩上的手真切传递给都暻秀，边伯贤的痛苦快要将都暻秀杀死，将他开膛破肚，将他溺死在内疚的深海里。  
“……我没想骗你……对不起。”  
“……”  
边伯贤放开都暻秀，随意抹净脸上的泪，他抬头看向面前的都暻秀，“我喜欢你这么久，等待、努力这么久，鼓起勇气对你告白，要的不是仅仅一句对不起。”  
都暻秀抬头，无法对视通红的眼，将视线转向别处，“你有更好的选择。”  
“你就是我所有的选择。”  
如此得坚决，令都暻秀语塞。  
“……这个选择没有结果。”  
“不试试怎么知道。”  
“不要试，不要做无意义的尝试，只会更受伤而已。伯贤，喜欢你的人很多，他们就在你身边。”  
“可唯独你不喜欢我是么？”  
“……你永远都是我的朋友。”

“…………朋友…什么朋友…这种狗屁借口…”边伯贤语气山雨欲来。他的视线落到都暻秀红润饱满的心唇，多好看啊，他一直觉得独特漂亮，可是这样好看的唇一开口说出的都是残忍的话。  
不开口就好了，封住它就不会听到让自己伤心的话。  
双手扳过都暻秀的脸，“今天我说这些，就是因为不甘心只做朋友。”  
“！”边伯贤的面孔在都暻秀眼前骤然放大，滚烫的薄唇措不及防压了上来。  
片刻的震惊过后都暻秀立刻推开他，“伯贤！”  
边伯贤被推得后退一步，他刚刚吻上去的动作鲁莽，现在唇发麻，灼灼双目盯着都暻秀的唇，回味刚才极致柔软的触感。既然已经越界了，再过分一点又有什么？边伯贤抓住削薄的细腕一把将人拉进怀里，再度强制封住了都暻秀的唇。  
都暻秀头被手掌压制，身体也被手臂桎梏，他急促呼吸，在这个充满红酒浓郁味道，活泛的舌抵开牙关在口中肆意妄为，强硬热烈的深吻中严重缺氧。都暻秀双手用力推边伯贤肩膀但无济于事，只不过让他被更紧地桎梏在炙热的怀抱中，他向后退，脚跟抵到沙发重心不稳身体后仰，两人双双跌到沙发上。顺势被推倒压在身下，他身上醉酒的人整个身体发烫，吻也是，都暻秀脸颊红热，额头渗出一层薄汗。抗拒中，都暻秀手臂突然松下力量。在长久以来与这些感情的对峙和独自坚守中，都暻秀此刻突然失去了推拒的力量。只是一个吻而已，如果这样能弥补边伯贤一些那就随他，发泄够了自然会清醒过来。  
然而都暻秀的预想是错误的。边伯贤吻够了，在吻中变得湿润的薄唇又去亲他的眼睛鼻梁，一路下滑到下颌颈部，边伯贤解开他衬衫第一颗纽扣，都暻秀慌张抓住在衣领处的手。  
“住手…”  
两人在窄小的沙发上，以一条腿垂到沙发外不舒服的姿势纠缠着，难以承重两个成年男性的沙发被折磨出咯吱响。  
都暻秀一再推拒，双腕最终被抓住攥在边伯贤一只手里。单手利落扯掉自己半开的领带，解开两粒衬衫扣，边伯贤俯身脸埋到都暻秀颈间。今天都暻秀的香水是他一贯的爱用单品，清甜的椰奶香从沉稳木质香的包裹中渗出，白衬衫上有大片的红酒渍，酒香仍浓醇，两种气味仿若绝佳搭配的催情剂，因肌肤的热度和少许薄汗带上湿气，萦绕在边伯贤鼻端，撩拨他的心神。  
火热的唇舌在敏感的颈部流连，都暻秀本能地颤抖，他身体挣扎着，“你要让…进来的成员看到吗？？”  
用力量制服挣扎，边伯贤薄唇凑过去磨都暻秀的耳廓，轻轻吐出湿热的气息，“门我锁上了…没有人会进来……”  
都暻秀的衬衫衣扣系得整齐，边伯贤的视线从光洁漂亮的下颌到白皙的颈，而那之下的风光都被包裹在衣衫下。  
边伯贤在都暻秀不停试图叫他停下的无用劝阻中半扯半解开了所有衬衫扣。都暻秀果不其然还穿着一件打底的短袖白t，他总是将自己的身体照看保护得很好，平直的锁骨从领口露出，边伯贤拿手指去抚摸，指腹下的皮肤滑白细腻，锁骨削薄。都暻秀双腕终于挣脱，他拉开边伯贤的手，“伯贤你醉了！你不知道自己在做什么。”  
边伯贤反手握住都暻秀的手，看着他，下垂眼布满血丝，“我很清楚自己在做什么。你觉得我疯了也无所谓，我本来就疯了…我不是疯一天了，你不知道吧…今天不是我第一次吻你。我早就对你心怀不轨，今后只会更明目张胆。”  
湿热急躁的吻暴雨般席卷了唇、下颌、颈，领口露出的皮肤，都暻秀喝了酒，身体比平日敏感，他喘着说，“够了……”掖在西裤里的t恤下摆被扯出，一只手探了进来在胸前打圈摩挲，“够了！”使全力猛地推边伯贤，终于有了一丝起身的空间，可他还未来得及直起身就被边伯贤扣住肩膀按回沙发上，身上人眉宇间凝着火“是你逼我的，我不放手，我要每天24小时缠着你烦着你，一天说一万遍我喜欢你，我爱你。”都暻秀太可恶，如果他没有察觉，都暻秀要一直瞒着他吗？就要这样悄无声息地远离他，推开他吗？他休想。  
“心，边伯贤，我给你都给你，你不要也给你，你敢再把我推给别人…”  
酒精如同火舌吞噬理智，边伯贤擒住都暻秀唇舌，全然不顾身下人的拒绝，只想将这混乱的呼吸一丝不剩，全部掠夺。都暻秀艰难用鼻呼吸，相叠唇舌间过多分泌的津液润湿嘴角，舌被掠到高温潮湿的口腔中翻搅吮吸。  
边伯贤的霸道掠夺从红肿的心唇转移阵地到颈部，对着侧颈，犬牙发泄怒气地狠咬了下去，“嗯…！”尖锐的疼痛让都暻秀倒吸一口气，他想咬合处一定流血了。边伯贤将血珠卷到口中品尝，一种只属于都暻秀的血腥味在味蕾蔓延，闭眼贪婪吮吸渗出的血液，仿若转化作吸血鬼，觉得那是世间无与伦比的甘甜。  
短暂的刺疼后是唇舌舔吸引起的痒，都暻秀头皮发麻，边伯贤炽热的鼻息喷在皮肤上，伤口处点起了火，火势迅速蔓延全身，都暻秀喘息着，侧头躲边伯贤的唇舌，“伯贤…清醒点…这样不能解决任何问题…”  
都暻秀下巴被钳制，迫使他正视边伯贤，醉熏的脸靠得很近，几乎鼻尖相抵，那双氤氲的下垂眼着了迷地望着他，每一字的温热吐息绽放在都暻秀唇上，“暻秀，你很可爱，你漂亮极了。但你不是女生，我知道，我很清楚。我喜欢的就是身为同性的你，都暻秀。我喜欢的是都暻秀。不要和我说那些没用的话，我直接证明给你看。证明不是最简单的方法吗…为什么要把所有事情都复杂化？明明很简单…”  
“呃……”  
边伯贤掌削薄的手从西裤边缘伸进去，都暻秀猛地打颤，他死死扯住边伯贤准备进一步摩挲的手。  
叩叩。  
在事情朝更无法控制的方向发展之前，休息室的门被敲响。  
“暻秀啊你在里面吗？”  
是朴灿烈。  
两人动作顿住，趁边伯贤放松力气都暻秀用力推开了他。边伯贤从沙发掉了下去，碰到沙发旁的小茶几，将其翻倒在地。  
“暻秀你没事吧？？”上锁的门把被从外转动，朴灿烈焦急敲门，“开门暻秀！就你一个人在里面吗？开门让我进去！”  
朴灿烈一秒都等不了，休息室的门并没有很结实，用力撞几下便开了。  
刚进屋的朴灿烈看到眼前的这一幕，有片刻的茫然。都暻秀从沙发上起身，衬衫大敞，T恤褶皱不堪，边伯贤失神坐在沙发旁的地板上，小茶几翻倒在边伯贤身边。  
朴灿烈很快回神意识到刚才发生了什么，“暻秀！”他冲到都暻秀面前，单膝蹲下捧住都暻秀的脸和他平视，都暻秀茶色圆眸湿润发红。抚顺着凌乱的发，朴灿烈从头到尾检查，心唇艳红得异常，很明显地肿着，衣服领口露出的白皮肤漫上浅浅一层红，T恤下摆从裤子中被扯出大半，下身衣物还算整齐，视线最后落到都暻秀颈间，颈部的内侧有一处破皮的红色齿痕，明显是刚刚咬的。  
胡桃眼瞬时乌云密布压天，雷电交加，面部咬肌绷紧，用鼻沉缓地呼吸。都暻秀很清楚这是朴灿烈暴怒的前兆，朴灿烈极少有狂暴的怒火，但那几次都暻秀都记忆深刻，最后大打出手的朴灿烈每次都要去医院在腿上手臂上缝几针。  
朴灿烈攥拳站起来，一张极具攻击性俊朗的颜面无表情，他俯视坐在地上的边伯贤，“灿烈！”都暻秀忙拉住朴灿烈肌肉紧绷的手臂，“灿烈我什么事都没有，你冷静。”  
朴灿烈因生气而湿润发红的眼看向都暻秀“到了这个地步还有什么好维护他的…”  
“这是在公司，晚会也还没结束，不要这样。”  
朴灿烈拳头紧了又紧，最终还是放开，强压下怒火。  
“边伯贤，今晚的事还没结束…不会结束。”  
边伯贤回以麻木冷漠的眼神。  
朴灿烈脱下西装外套披在都暻秀身上，揽着人离开了休息室。


End file.
